Big Time Boners plus 4boys equals sexy oneshots
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: Smut,sex, hotness, horny boys. Kames, Cargan, Jagan, Kogan, Kenlos, Jarlos. OT4, 101, 3-some, BJ'S, HJ'S, raw bare-backing. Out in public. All themes welcomed. Enjoy this little boning fiesta of magical and magnificent proportions. XXX. Rated M.Pee wee's.


**Okay. So I've never really done One-shots before. So go easy on me. If you guys would like any particular theme let me know in the reviews or email whatever yanks your chain. Cause i' am taking requests. Anyway I'll update this as soon as i get another idea. And my other stories as well. This week I'll be mainly focusing on "Welcome To My Life". Cause i feel like i have neglected it and the fans of that story. So expect a couple of updates on that one. Thankies! (o:**

* * *

><p>" This is Sherwood pizza, how may I help you?". He speaks with hardly any enthusiasm in his tone.<p>

" Ya I'd like to place an order for delivery…the customer quickly gives the needed information. The boy writes it down rolling his eyes. The person on the other line places the order consisting of the following: One large pizza, extra sausage. One liter of Coke and a side of extra cheesy bread sticks.

Kendall groans placing the food into the delivery bag. This is luckily his last order for the day and he's tired. He waits for his best friend/Co worker who just got off his shift as well. James walks out of the store smelling his horribly bright yellow work shirt. Grease stains adorn both their uniforms. James sighs sliding into the drivers seat. Taking his ugly hat off immediately running his lucky comb through his silky hair that should never under any circumstances be in any type of covering.

" I hate this job". Protests the pretty boy, leaning his head against the window. His blonde companion sighs sympathizing. This minimum wage job is so lame. Delivering pizza is not their cup of tea but neither is living with their parents at the age of 19. So whatever job they can get they'll take it. This only puts them a step closer to getting their own apartment and finally being free men.

" I hear ya bro. Just wanna fucking move out so we could do anything we want". mutters the boy as he drives through the darkening day. James chuckles and shakes his head in total agreement.

" Hell ya. No rules, get laid whenever the hell we want too without our parents walking in or being in the house". he says. His face flushing as he remembers the night he had this chick over and they were getting it on. Until his parents walked in by accident. Leaving James embarrassed and sexless.

Kendall laughs. " Fuck ya, I'm tired of not being able to bring a fuck over when I need to fuck".

" Speaking of fucking. When was the last time you got laid?" asks the pretty boy. Suddenly interested in his friend. Kendall scratches his forehead while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He shrugs his shoulder looking out the window as he switches lanes.

" I dunno. Like two months ago…he trails off. James smiles and shakes his head hissing at the lack of sex in his friends life.

" Shit that's a long time Kenny boy. The last I got was like two weeks ago". he says smugly. Making Kendall scoff. Of course James could get fucked every weekend. He's James freaking Diamond for crying out loud!. Kendall shakes his head.

" Read me the streets". he says, the blinkers of his shitty car flashing indicating that they will be turning right. James grabs the receipt bringing it up to eye level. He's not so good on his eye vision.

" Take a right here, then a left on Meadow Lane and then just drive up all the way until you hit St. Cloud. Shit who the hell would order this cardboard pizza?, especially people from St. Cloud. don't they eat like caviar and drink wine and shit?". he says, referring to one of the parts where a lot of people who have money live. Kendall honestly doesn't give or would ever give two shits about what rich people do with their money. He just wants to go home to his basement also known as his 'boy cave' for now until he upgrades. Grab a beer and go to bed.

They pull up in front of a huge beautiful massive Georgian style home. Built in reddish orange brick with a centrally located entry and a symmetrical facade with windows aligned horizontally and vertically. They look at each other in awe never have they delivered to a home so big and beautiful as this one. They drive forward till they meet the giant gate blocking entry. He rolls his window down observing the call box before pushing the talk button.

" H-hello?". says a boys voice. Kendall furrows his brows but leans in to speak.

" Pizza delivery?". he says, slightly in the same shock that his friend had about people who live here ordering their shit quality pizzas. They hear giggling and breathing as the voice speaks.

" Sure". the voice scoffs at the giggling person muttering something about getting the front door. The gate opens inward making a slight creaking noise. The car drives up to the front of the house. The windows all lit up from the inside and bright as it is now dark. Kendall looks over at James before reaching back behind his seat to grab the bag. He steps out of the car and begins walking towards the two door entrance. James suddenly catches up besides him. Kendall glares at him.

He sighs slightly irritated with the pretty boy. He places his finger on the door ringer pulling back and waiting until someone comes. They both spot a silhouette on the other side of the door through the white curtain placed over the door's window. One of the doors opens slightly only revealing a boys' head with a helmet on top. The rest of his body covered by the door.

" Pizza guys?". he whispers. Kendall and James look at each other in confusion, before back at the helmet boy. " Ya" they let out simultaneously.

Sigh, " Good I thought you were killers". he opens the door a little more finally seeing his whole body. He's short and tan and very cute. Wearing a white tank top that makes his Carmel skin pop and very, very tight black briefs cupping his package just swell. He reaches forward and grabs the pizza box leaving the door wide open as he shouts something about the price and money.

" Carlos chill, sorry he's kinda…uh…he stammers blushing immensely as he himself is in nothing but a black tank top and tight grey briefs. This boy is really cute as well. Pale skin, brown slightly spiked from the front hair. Big brown eyes, pout lips. The two delivery boys stare at them, feeling their jeans tighten at the two cute shorter boys before them.

They just stare at each other taking in their appearances. Before the Latino boy clears his throat.

" Oh sorry, um how much?". asks the pale boy. Kendall and James shake their heads remembering they have a task at hand.

" Ya. Ya uh 23.75$". The pale brunette nods his head and takes cash out of his wallet before handing it to the blonde boy, who still is dazed at the hotness of the two cute boys. Carlos grins observing the three boys then he get's an idea in his mischievous little head.

" Why don't you guys come in?. he suggests, Logan scolds him shaking his head.

" Carlos!, they have work to do, pizzas to deliver". he exclaims.

" Nu-uh the pizza place closes at 9:00 and it is now 9:35 and you say you're the smart one". teases the short brown boy, making Logan scoff and pout. Logan looks over at the two taller boys who are standing there awkwardly.

" We can't keep you guys fro-James cuts him off.

" Actually we're done for the day, we'd love to come in. right Kendall?". he elbows the blonde who can't seem to take his eyes off of the smaller brunette. Logan blushes and looks down at the ground, one because there is two hot guys standing in front of him, and two because he's standing in front of two hot guys with only his underwear and tank top. Practically naked.

" Yeah, absolutely". he says slowly. Carlos grins and moves Logan to the side so the boys could step in. As they walk in their eyes bug out at the inside. White marbled beams holding up a massive stair case that goes around the house. The foyer is impressive and definitely something you'd see in cribs. With white tiled floors and a huge chandelier hanging on the high ceiling for all to see and or envy. Kendall is brought out of his daze from the beauty that is this house when James taps his shoulder. Kendall looks over at his friend. James smirks and points at Logan's ass as he walks in front of them. James begins making air motions one looking like he's slapping his ass, another one where he's pulling the butt cheeks apart and licking into it. Then the final one of him sticking his dick into it and humping the air. Kendall elbows him glaring at the perverted pretty boy who's silently laughing. But he can't help but feel his erection grow inside his constricting skinny jeans. They finally reach a room that's like any guys' dream come true.

They have a giant TV. Massive collection of DVDS and video games. Probably every video game console invented. A killer home system. Four large bean bags, a nice large L shaped couch. And four game machines of pinball, PAC MAN, GALAGA and STREET FIGHTER. The boys are freaking out and feeling jealousy all at once. This is a wet dream of wet dreams. An impressive media room which really makes they're house living rooms look like a shitty one bedroom apartment.

The bouncy Latino plops down on one of the huge beanbags immediately digging into his pizza. Logan sighs and awkwardly takes a seat between the two boys seated at the couch. A large golden retriever suddenly comes barging in, jumping on James making the boy shriek.

Kendall and Carlos laugh. Logan jumps up pulls the dog away from the cowering brunette.

" Miley! Bad dog, Out! Crazy bitch" . he yells. The dog barks and runs out of the room. Logan blushes with embarrassment and amusement as he takes in James's state of being.

" I'm so sorry man, I swear that dog is on crack". he apologizes making Kendall and Carlos laugh even more. James nods his head blushingly. He didn't want to seem like a scared pussy it just took him by surprise. He places his hair back down and glares at the giggling boys.

" Ok I get it, enough". he says. Logan bites back a giggle as to not be rude. But the boy looks adorable with his flushed face and pout with messy hair. James sighs running his comb through his hair…

" So this is one impressive crib you have here". compliments Kendall. Carlos and Logan smile.

" Oh this is actually my parents house. We're just watching it cause they're out of town right now. Carlos and I live in the city". he states. Of course little rich boys like these would live in the city in some type of customized townhouse. With BMW's and Rang Rovers. Probably attending some type of expensive college.

" So how old are you guys?". asks James, eying the boys. They look quite young and barely legal.

" I'm 18 Logie's 19". states the Latino as he and Kendall are in the midst of one epic guitar hero battle. James sighs relieved. He hears Kendall sigh as well making him smile slyly. As the boys play he can't help but avert his eyes over to the shorter brunette. Who's leaning over grabbing a ball for the dog and throwing it back out the room. Making his but look perfect and begging.

James and Kendall turn when they hear someone step into the room. A tall guy around 24, well built, brunette with a overnight bag hanging on his shoulder looks at the boys.

" Uh hi…Logan, Carlos who's your new friends?". he asks, his eyes never leaving Kendall or James. Logan and Carlos look over.

" Oh, this is James and Kendall. Guys this is my big brother. Bryson".

" Sup". the boys greet simultaneously.

" Okay…well I'm heading out now so if mom or dad calls tell them I'm with Jenna".

" Whatever". says Logan quite snobbish.

Scoff. " Love you too baby brother, Carlitos. Pizza people". and then he walks out of the room shouting something about feeding the dog in the morning followed by a door slam. Logan sighs shaking his head. His brother is a huge pain in the ass. Using his size and muscles to dominate Logan and baby him whenever the chance appears.

" Sorry, Bryson is such a drag sometimes. Siblings". Logan shakes his head. Kendall can totally relate having a smaller sister of his own. Sure he loves her but she can get quite annoying too.

" Well it's getting kinda late, we should head out". Says Kendall, sounding bummed out. He was really hard and hoping they could get laid but obviously it wasn't happening tonight. He and James stood up and began walking towards the door when they were suddenly stopped by Logan.

" Wait". he says.

" Okay?".

" Why are you leaving?". he asks.

" It's late and we have work tomorrow". He states, biting his lip at the pleading eyes of Logan.

" Well I mean you guys can't leave yet. Well without your tip that is". he bites his lip. James and Kendall look at each other contemplating and almost as if reading each others minds. Was the boy suggesting what they think he was suggesting?.

" Well hanging out with you guys was a tip enough". Kendall states, still cautious.

" Well I mean you guys are so cool and you brought that pizza all the way out here. You guys could use a little something…he trails off. Eying them both up and down raising a brow suggestively.

" What did you have in mind?". asks James, breathlessly. He swore he could cum just then and there. This little boy was so shy yet so seductive.

Logan walks up to James and teasingly runs his finger down James's shirt while looking at him and biting his lip. Making said boy shiver.

Vaguely he replies: " A little of this…a little of that". he looks over at Kendall who's gaping like a fish without water. Logan smirks and grabs fistfuls of both their shirts and begins walking backwards. The boys let the small brunette pull them back into the media room. Their minds going overdrive at the endless possibilities. They spot Carlos sitting at the bean bag smirking as he knows how seductive and powerful Logan is.

Logan pushes them down onto the couch and stands there. Erection and all, making the boys subconsciously lick their lips at the little wet spot that they assume is pre cum. Logan is smirking his eyes blown, face flushed. Adorable yet sexual.

" So, what are you doing?". James let's out, sounding sorta like a pathetic squeak more than a normal toned question. Logan smiles.

" We're going to give you your…tip". he whispers. Kendall gulps hard. His throat becoming dry. Never has he been so turned on like this before. He looks over at James who clearly is in the same boat as him.

" H-how?". Asks Kendall, feeling the need to be touched and badly.

" We're going to get you hard…er". he huskily replies and just like that. Carlos is beside him turning Logan to face him. They lean in slowly, loving the teasing. When their lips touch Kendall and James release small moans. Logan moves his hands up to Carlos's broad shoulders. While the Latino grips his hips and pulls him closer their kiss deepening at this action. This is seriously the most hottest thing ever. The two cute boys making out just for them. They cant fight it anymore so they begin to palm themselves shamelessly. Logan grins into the kiss, his hands sliding down Carlos's chest fingers toying at the bottom of the tight fabric.

Carlos get's the hint. He let's his brunette friend lift the shirt up and over his head. The three boys moan at the sight of the Latino's body. Pronounced muscles adorning that small yet wide figure. Carlos does the same for Logan. Soon both boys are shirtless, pressed against each other as their tongues fight inside each others mouths. Pale skin against Carmel colored skin the perfect clash. Their bulges grind against each other. Making the shorter boys hiss in pleasure.

" Fuck…that's hot". Moans the horny pretty boy. Biting his lip as Carlos slides his hands and gropes the brunettes fine ass making him whimper into the kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing Carlos pulls away.

" Take off your clothes Blondie". he says, voice deep and husky and that's really all Kendall needs. He's desperately taking off his shirt followed by those damn jeans that felt like they were going to rip soon. Logan looks over at James.

" You too pretty boy". James growls deep in his chest. Suddenly the boys are dominant and making them do things. So hot they think. Soon the pizza boys find them selves in only their boxers with huge tents.

" Ok, so we're not really into orgies. So…Logan trails off. The boys sigh because really they aren't either.

" Well I have a thing for smarts". says James winking at Logan. And just like that Logan walks over and leans up on his tippy toes kissing the taller. James wastes no time in hoisting the shorter brunette up sticking his tongue into that wonderful warm mouth. They both moan into the kiss as James bends down to seat himself on the beanbag his lips never parting Logan's.

" I guess it's me and you". says Kendall.

" Pues ven aqui papi". says the Latino, making Kendall growl at the Spanish talk and all but yanks him forward into at messy hot kiss. Finally the boys were getting just what they needed. Not only the tall boys but the shorties as well. And fuck is Logan a great kisser thinks James. His tongue can't seem to get enough of that wonderful brunette's mouth. Logan runs his hands up and down that tan skin, loving the way the pretty boys' abs constrict at the slightest touch. Logan knows Kendall is hot, but he's glad he picked James. Wow that sounded kinda rude, but he can't seem to process anything but the heat on his groin.

Kendall moans wantonly into the heated lip lock. He's always had a thing for Latino's. They're exotic and they bring a little spice to the bed than your average all American muscle man. What they all love about being with the same sex than the opposite. Is that they could be a little more rougher with other boys. And with girls they have to be a little more gentler. Some boys can take a rough fucking as to where some girls do as well, but guys sometimes feel like they have to be careful as not to hurt them much.

Kendall has his back against the couch while Carlos straddles him nipping at the slightly tanned skin of the blonde boys' neck. Kendall looks over to where James has his arms fully wrapped around Logan's middle sucking one of the pale boys' nipples. While Logan has James's head in a hold moaning at the sensation.

Logan placed his lips back onto James's. His smaller hands ran down that tan chest stopping at those pink perfect nipples of his. He begins to softly tweak them reveling in the moan the pretty boy lets out. Logan pulls away from his lips. Lips bruised and wet, eyes full of lust. He carefully gets off James's lap and kneels down between his parted legs. James growled at the promising position of the pale boy. He knew he was getting it good tonight.

James bucks up into Logan's warm hand when it was placed over his hard crotch cupping it. Logan ever the tease decided to play with his partner a little more. James sighed but gasped as Logan nuzzled his face in between his thighs. Logan couldn't help but moan at the scent of James's arousal. It was intoxicating just like him everything about James was intoxicating. James groaned and bucked his hips forward when Logan began to puff air onto his covered dick that really needed more attention than it was receiving. Logan not so quite done teasing the taller brunette. Decides to rub the side of his face up and down the length which had yet to be released from it's thin confinement.

James being dominant and having enough of the little vixens teasing. Decided it's time for that little mouth of his to do more than just blow hot teasing air onto his dick. Logan didn't even have time to think because suddenly James pulled his dick out through the boxers opening and pushed Logan's mouth onto it making him gag not being ready for the large intrusion.

" Mmm," moaned James finally getting the fucking head he deserved. Logan stilled his mouth over the long thick length as to get accustomed to it. James moans, his hand coming behind Logan's head, and pushing it forward, causing him to choke.

"Your mouth feels so good, baby." He groans, tugging on the head, and shoving him down even further.

"Mmm fuck." He growls, as Logan swirls his tongue around the head. He looked down to see Logan's head buried between his thighs, bobbing up and down slowly, and he almost lost it.

Logan started bobbing up and down faster and taking James farther down his throat. As soon as James felt his dick tap the back of Logan's throat, he knew he was about to cum. So he pulled Logan away from his wet cock. Shivering as the cool air hit it.

" Fuck you give some good head," he compliments. Loving the way Logan blushes and bites his lip shyly. James has never wanted someone as much as he want's the boy between his legs now. He growls and grabs Logan pulling him into a heated kiss. Tongue diving in as soon as their lips connect. Meanwhile back with Carlos and Kendall.

Carlos and Kendall were 69-ing the shit out of each other on the couch. Carlos on top his face buried in between the blondes thighs, while Kendall ate Carlos out on the bottom. They both moaned at each others taste. Tongue flat against the bottom of Kendall's dick loving the way it pulsed. Kendall's tongue poking through the ring of muscle. Loving the taste of the Latino giving him an amazing upside down blow job.

James pulled his fingers out and lined his dick right at the entrance. He slowly inched himself in him, trying not to hurt the boy on his lap. He stopped halfway in and waited for a signal from Logan to keep going. Logan responded by pushing his ass down, penetrating himself deep onto James's erection. Both boys let out a simultaneous loud moan.

"Damn L-Logan your so fucking tight…you feel a-amazing." Panted the pretty boy as he tried to catch his breath. Logan repeated the same movement again, this time doing it harder, earning a delicious moan from the taller boy. Logan tiredly lifted his hips up leaving only the tip of James's dick in before he RAMMED himself down full force. Making James throw his head back with a loud scream and Making Logan moan high pitched as he struck his prostate perfectly.

Carlos and Kendall turned to look when they heard the loud screams. They couldn't help but get harder if possible at the hot scene playing out before them. James sitting on the bean bag holding Logan's hips tightly as Logan rode the fuck out of that cock. Kendall saw Carlos watching. The perfect time to push his aching dick in. without warning Carlos felt Kendall push his cock inside from behind. Carlos hissed but soon turned into a pleasurable moan feeling his insides stretch pain and pleasure perfect mix.

Kendall hissed at the warmth and tightness of Carlos. It was so perfect. Tight enough to cum but loose enough to get his whole dick into. Stilling for a few seconds to let the Latino get comfortable. Kendall darted his eyes over to the two brunettes. James now had Logan on the bean bag while James fucked him senseless into it. They were both moaning. James had one of the boys' leg over his shoulder thrusting in with great power. He noticed how James was panting and how the beads of sweat rolled down from his chest to his abs making them shine under the rooms light. It was a really hot thing to look at.

Kendall was brought out of his trance when Carlos pushed back signaling for him to start. And start he did. He took his dick out leaving the tip at the entrance then he pushed back in moaning when Carlos whimpered. Carlos arched his back when Kendall found his prostate screaming in Spanish that made Kendall go ape-shit on the short boy.

The only sounds were the skin slapping together and the breathy moans from each boy.

" Mmm, J-James…f-fuck harder!," yells Logan, his body seeming to not find enough power.

" Shit baby you like to get fucked rough don't you?," asks James. Chuckling darkly before pulling his dick out. Logan nods his head fast it's true he loves it rough. James flips him onto his stomach so he could take him from behind. Logan gasped when he saw Carlos now riding Kendall. The Latino being hyper as ever was bouncing with great speed on the withering blonde's dick. James rammed balls deep into Logan making the brunette scream in pleasure as his body was slightly lifted at James's forceful thrust.

" Mmm Carlos…ngh shit,".

" Ugh…f-f-u-uck…". Moans Carlos. Placing one hand on the couch while the other is placed against Kendall's chest. Bouncing faster and faster.

James was so close so, so close. Watching the boy he was pleasuring was so enticing. James has had some sex in his lifetime but Logan definitely is the best he's ever had. He feel's like he's fucking a virgin. And Logan is no virgin obviously or else he wouldn't know how to take such a big dick up his ass.

James leaned down, his chest pressed against Logan's back. His hot breath making Logan shiver. James moaned erotically making Logan push back harder. James tilted Logan's head to the side for a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Logan moaned wantonly. The pleasure from James pounding into him, to the friction the bean bag he'd most likely have to wash after was creating for his dick, to their tongues dancing together was too much for him. With the biggest thrust from the taller, Logan came with a shout breaking the kiss. Hearing Logan scream his name was enough for James. He pushed in one more time grunting as his orgasm hit him violently. He buried his face into the sweaty shoulder of Logan as they both rode out their intense orgasms.

Carlos ground down hard, making him throw his head back. Kendall pumped his dick along with his thrusts. Kendall couldn't take anymore of the euphoric feeling. With one last thrust upwards he came moaning Carlos's name over and over. Carlos came when he felt the warm seed of Kendall bathe his insides. He bit his lip as he painted Kendall's chest white. Hips pressed tightly together they all came down from their high slowly.

Logan hissed as James pulled out his softening dick. James bit his lip at seeing his cum slide out of Logan's abused hole. Flipping the boy onto his back James leaned in and brought them into a soft yet passionate kiss. Logan's hands flew up to cup the pretty boys' red cheeks. Pulling apart they rested their foreheads together staring deeply into each others eyes…

After they each cleaned up. And each boy shared a shower with their partner. Logan and Carlos lead the boys to the front door. James and Kendall stepped out into the cool night sighing sadly yet content.

" Well I had a great night…thank you," said Kendall to Carlos. Leaning down to peck him sweetly loving the way the boy giggled.

James brushed his thumb along the soft skin of Logan's face.

" Me too…he said.

" We should hang out sometime," suggested Logan, biting his lip and blush. Making James chuckle and kiss him sweetly.

" Definitely…he whispers. One last kiss to the small boys. Kendall and James walked back to the car pulling out of the driveway.

" Shit we didn't even get their numbers," said James, making Kendall face palm himself…

" Delivery for Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia," yells the manager. Kendall and James look at each other smirking. Oh yea the boys had become their number one customers…


End file.
